Nurses, doctors, surgeons, and other medical personnel often wear medical leg garments over their scrubs or other clothing for providing protection from bodily fluids and airborne contaminants, pathogens, and debris. Medical leg garments are typically made of impermeable material to prevent these substances from contacting the medical personnel's clothing or skin. Unfortunately, these medical leg garments are uncomfortable because the impermeable material traps warm air inside and prevents cooler air from replacing the warm air. Some medical leg garments include ventilation openings for allowing air to flow into and out of the garments, but these openings allow bodily fluids and airborne contaminants, pathogens, and debris to enter. These openings are also often positioned on areas of the garments that do not promote air flow through the openings.